Wolf Children
by HotXbun
Summary: AU. Alex Russo meets and marries a werewolf. Then has his children. But when tragedy strikes, she has to take care of them on her own. Rated K for character death and other sad themes.
1. Chapter 1 They Meet

HotXbun: I have hit a big milestone. I have turned eighteen!

And since I have come of age. I decided to post this coming of age story.

This fan fiction is inspired by an anime movie of the same name.

Each chapter will be in Third Person POV.

There will be 'Wolf Children Extras' based on Avatar Extras from Avatar The Last Airbender. You 'should' read my Avatar the Last Airbender fan fiction 'Should Do This.' See what I did there?

At the end of every chapter I will give you a challenge, but you don't have to do them.

Enough with this long author's note! On with the fan fiction!

Disclaimer: I do not own Wizards of Waverley Place, Wolf Children or Avatar The Last Airbender. But I do own Follow Your Heart. One of my stories mentioned in this chapter.

Chapter 1 They Meet **[Wolf Children Extra: If this name sounds familiar, it's because Chapter 10 of my fan fiction 'Follow Your Heart' has the same name.]**

 _Maybe you'll laugh when I tell you. Or write it off as a fairytale. It couldn't possibility be true. I mean...how could it?_

A woman was laying in a field. **[Wolf Children Extra: This woman is the counterpart to Hana.]**

She was wearing a white, sleeveless, button up top that was buttoned up; light blue jeans and white flats.

Her hair was straight and loose.

She slowly got up when she saw a figure.

It looked like a man.

 _This is a story about my mother. And it's true. Every word of it. The man she fell in love with...was also...a wolf._ **[Wolf Children Extra: A wolf? This is going to be an interesting story.]**

Twelve Years Ago **[Wolf Children Extra: Twelve years? A lot must've happened.]**

The same woman walked into a collage building.

She was wearing a royal blue, sleeveless top; dark blue jeans; light brown, knee length boots and a light brown, long sleeved leather jacket.

Her hair was curly and loose.

 _Back then, Mom was an art student at a university in New York. She had earned an scholarship to pay some of her tuition fees, and worked at her father's restaurant to pay off the rest._

While the young woman was doing her work...she noticed someone.

 _One Fall day, she noticed a young man she had never seen before. He wore a plain shirt with a stretched out collar. And even though he didn't seem to have a textbook, he took notes vigorously. Mom thought he looked out of place in the lecture hall._ **[Wolf Children Extra: This man is the counterpart to the wolf man.]**

One Hour Later 

Everybody was turning in their attendance slips when the woman noticed that the man had not.

She decided to go after him and got him at the stairs.

"Excuse me", she asked causing him to look at her. "You didn't fill in a slip. They'll mark you down as absent if you don't. I can grab one for you."

"Don't bother", the man said in a British accent. "I'm not a student here. Well, see you."

With that the man left causing the woman to be sad.

She decided to follow him and saw him walk out of the building.

A little boy who was playing outside fell and started crying.

The man picked him up and rubbed his head before leaving.

The woman smiled at this **[Wolf Children Extra: Awe.]**

She decided to track the man down and caught up with him at the front gate.

"Please wait a moment", she pleaded causing the man to stop. "That class you were sitting in on is tough even with a textbook. So I was thinking if you decide to come back for another lecture then maybe, maybe we could share mine?"

HotXbun: Ooo. Interesting.

Challenge: Tell me who you think the man and the woman are.

HotXbun: All will be revealed in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2 Bonding

HotXbun: Time to find out who that man and woman from the last chapter are.

Disclaimer: I do not own Wizards of Waverley Place, Wolf Children or Avatar The Last Airbender.

Chapter 2 Bonding

The Next Day

The woman was in her class when she saw the man from yesterday running to the school from the window!

She put a textbook down for him before moving to the other side of the bench.

The man sat down and started reading from the book.

One Hour Later

Class was over so the woman helped sneak the man into the library as students are only allowed to use it.

The woman was walking around, but stopped when she saw the man pick up a book.

The woman picked up another copy and started reading as well.

One Hour Later

The man and woman were now walking through the park.

"So", the woman started. "What do you like to do for fun? And what are your favorite foods? Have you ever been in love?"

"Wait your turn", the man said chuckling. "Why were you named Alex?" **[Wolf Children Extra: So it's Alex!]**

"Curious aren't you Mason?" **[Wolf Children Extra: And Mason! Shoutout to whoever guessed that!]**

The man (who was revealed to be named Mason) nodded.

"Well it's actually short for Alexandra", the woman (who was revealed to be named Alex) replied. "but I thought it was too girly."

"So you don't like girly things", Mason asked.

"I don't hate it as much as I did when I was younger", Alex revealed. "But I'm still not the most girlyest person in the world."

"Well", Mason started. "I think Alex and Alexandra are both beautiful." **[Wolf Children Extra: Ooo!]**

Alex laughed at this.

"Good to know."

The Next Night

Alex waved to her parents as she left to meet up with Mason.

She stopped and smiled when she saw him waiting for her by the bakery opposite her parents' restaurant.

One Hour Later

Mason was telling Alex about his job as a furniture delivery man.

"Every apartment is like it's own little world inside", he stated. "Five people live in that one. And in that one, just two. Some of them are filled with kids. Other, all old folks."

With that Alex and Mason stopped to look at some of the houses.

"It would be nice to have a home", Mason revealed. "A place where I belong. I could kick off my shoes. Give my face a good wash. Sit back in a comfy chair. It must be nice. I could build a bookshelf. And once I filled it with books, what's to stop me from building another? You can't put a price on freedom like that."

Alex smiled at Mason.

"I could belong there too, if you don't mind the company?"

Mason looked at Alex in shock.

And then...he frowned. **[Wolf Children Extra: Oh no.]**

Alex and Mason were on their way home.

"Alex", Mason said getting said person to stop. "There's something I need to tell you."

"I'm listening", Alex stated.

Mason paused for a moment.

"Never mind."

HotXbun: Interesting.

Challenge: Tell me what you think Mason's secret is.

My Answer: All will be revealed in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3 What I Am

HotXbun: Time to find out what Mason's secret is!

Disclaimer: I do not own Wizards of Waverley Place, Wolf Children or Avatar The Last Airbender.

Chapter 3 What I Am

Three Months Later **[Wolf Children Extra: Three months? That's a long time.]**

Alex ran out of her parents restaurant to meet Mason as usual.

Suddenly, she stopped in shock.

Mason was not waiting by the bakery like he usually did. **[Wolf Children Extra: Oh no.]**

Alex waited all night for him...but he never came. **[Wolf Children Extra: Double oh no.]**

Alex was sadly sitting on the floor by the bakery.

Suddenly...Mason came! **[Wolf Children Extra: Yay!]**

But...Alex didn't look at him. **[Wolf Children Extra: Triple oh no.]**

"Alex", Mason started. "I'm so sorry. Truly. I am."

With that Alex looked up...and smiled. **[Wolf Children Extra: Phew!]**

One Hour Later

Alex and Mason were in the park.

"I've never told anyone about this", Mason revealed. "I was scared. I am still am because it's you. But, you deserve to see me for who I am. No. For what I am." **[Wolf Children Extra: What he is?]**

"You're you", Alex stated.

"Close your eyes", Mason commanded. "Please Alex."

With that Alex did as told.

But she couldn't help but peak a bit. **[Wolf Children Extra: Alex!]**

"Keep them shut", Mason said causing Alex to shut her eyes again.

"I'm looking", Alex revealed before opening her eyes.

And when she did...she gasped.

Why?

Because...Mason was...transforming into...a werewolf!

Alex looked at Mason in shock.

"Alex", the latter breathed out. "Look at me. Tell me what you see?"

"I see...", Alex started. "I see...a werewolf?"

Mason took a deep breath.

"Yes."

Upon hearing this...Alex...burst out laughing? **[Wolf Children Extra: Huh?]**

Mason looked at Alex in shock.

"What's so funny", he asked.

Alex composed herself before looking at Mason.

"Here I am thinking my secret was big." **[Wolf Children Extra: Double huh?]**

Mason looked at Alex in shock.

With that Alex pulled out something from her boot.

It was...a wand! **[Wolf Children Extra: A wand?]**

Mason looked at the object in shock.

"I have something I have to tell you too Mason", Alex revealed. "I am a...wizard." **[Wolf Children Extra: (Does spit take) A wizard?!]**

Upon hearing this...Mason smiled. **[Wolf Children Extra: Yay!]**

He ran up to Alex and hugged her. **[Wolf Children Extra: Awe!]**

"I knew it", he started. "I knew there was something special about you!"

Alex giggled at this.

"I feel the same way about you", she stated.

With that Mason looked at Alex.

He then...got down on one knee!

Alex gasped at this.

"Alex", Mason started. "I know that we've only known each other for a few months. But that's enough for me to know I love you. And that I want to spent the rest of my life with you! So, Alex Russo. Will you...marry me?"

Alex looked at Mason in shock before smiling at him.

"Yes."

HotXbun: She said yes! She said yes!

Challenge: Tell me what type of wedding you would like Mason and Alex to have.

My Answer: No idea! That's why I'm asking you!


	4. Chapter 4 Our Life Together

HotXbun: It's time for a wedding! And something else.

Disclaimer: I do not own Wizards of Waverley Place, Wolf Children or Avatar The Last Airbender.

Chapter 4 Our Life Together

Two Months Later

Valentine's Day. It figures that that would be the day that Alex and Mason get married. **[Wolf Children Extra: They're getting married on Valentine's Day? Figures.]**

The bride was in a dressing room with her human mother and best friend.

"You look beautiful Mija", Alex's mom Theresa stated.

"Thank you mom", Alex thanked.

"I can't believe it", Alex's best friend Harper stated. "My best friend in a wedding dress."

"Well", Alex started. "I never thought I'd meet a guy I'd want to marry."

Theresa and Harper smiled at Alex.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Can I come in", said the voice of Alex's brother Justin.

"Come in Justin", Alex said.

With that Justin walked in.

"It's time."

Half An Hour Later

Alex and Mason were standing at the altar!

"Do you, Alexandra Margarita Russo, take Mason Greyback to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"And do you, Mason Greyback, take Alexandra Margarita Russo to be your wife?"

"I do."

"Then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss the bride."

With that Alex and Mason had their first kiss and were married. **[Wolf Children Extra: (Crying) I always cry at weddings.]**

The two got an apartment together in New York.

It was small. But it was home.

One day, Alex was folding the laundry when...she got sick and vomited!

She decided to go to the doctor the next day to see what was wrong...and was shocked at what she discovered. **[Wolf Children Extra: What?]**

She slowly backed out of the hospital in shock before going to here university's library to get books.

She then called Mason to meet her at the bakery outside her parents house...and to tell him what she had found out.

He ran to her...and picked her up and spun her around.

Alex was...pregnant. **[Wolf Children Extra: Pre...pre...pregnant?!]**

Said pregnancy caused her to vomit all day and all night. **[Wolf Children Extra: Morning sickness? More like all day sickness.]**

She also had weird cravings. So one night she sent Mason out to get her some food.

When he came back though, he was covered in scars and was holding...a chicken? **[Wolf Children Extra: A chicken?]**

He ended up using this chicken to make chicken noodle soup for his wife.

She liked it...but ended up burning her tongue! **[Wolf Children Extra: Ouch!]**

But even with a burning tongue...Mason still thought she was the most beautiful girl on earth. **[Wolf Children Extra: Awe! So cheesy!]**

Months went by...and Alex's due date grew nearer.

She decided to make her child a wolf doll with brown fur. **[Wolf Children Extra: Awe!]**

 _Mom gave birth to me in that tiny apartment my parents called home. No hospital. Not even a midwife. My parents didn't wanna risk what would happen if I came out looking like a new born pup. So, mom and dad did it alone. Just the two of them._

Alex and Mason were gazing down at their newborn daughter. **[Wolf Children Extra: Awwwwww!]**

She had Mason's dark brown hair, the dark brown eyes both her parents had and pale skin.

"I'm so thankful that she's healthy", Alex stated.

"Yeah", Mason agreed. "Healthy and beautiful just like her mother."

"I hope she has a gentle heart", Alex revealed.

"And a good mind to go with it", Mason added.

"What will she grow up to be", Alex asked.

"Anything she wants", Mason replied. "She can be anything. For her the sky's the limit."

"I just hope she's happy", Alex revealed. "That's my wish for her."

"Then it's up to us to make it come true", Mason stated.

Alex smiled at her husband.

"Yeah."

HotXbun: (crying) That was so sweet!

The next chapter will be emotional too. But sadly, not for a good reason.

Challenge: Tell me what you think is going to happen in the next chapter.

My Answer: Not telling! Just trust me when I say it's not happy!


	5. Chapter 5 Tragedy Strikes

HotXbun: Here it is. The chapter where everything goes downhill. I would get tissues if I was you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Wizards of Waverley Place, Wolf Children or Avatar The Last Airbender. But I do own Alex and Mason's daughter.

Chapter 5 Tragedy Strikes

Ten Months Later

The family was walking in the park.

Alex was already pregnant again.

 _The following Fall, my little brother was born._

One Week Later

 _It was raining that day. Dad stepped out...but the day wore on and he never returned._

Alex was staring outside the window worriedly.

She opened the front door...and knocked down some groceries.

She picked them up...before finding something in one of the bags.

Mason's wallet.

This caused Alex to worry even more.

 _Why would Mason leave the groceries here? Why didn't he just bring them inside?_

Alex decided to go out looking for Mason.

She searched for a whole hour before stopping at a ravine.

A bunch of people were staring down into it and garbage men were even climbing into it.

She stared down as while...and dropped her umbrella when she did.

It's because of what was in the ravine.

It was a wolf. A dead wolf.

It was Mason.

 _It was him. We'll never know what dad was thinking that day. Maybe he was following the call of the wild. Instinct driving him out into the rain to hunt for food for his newborn and his mate._

The men pulled Mason from the ravine and were about to throw him into a garbage truck.

Alex tried to stop them, but they didn't listen and just threw him in.

The truck left...and Alex broke down crying.

...

Alex was standing in the same flowery field from earlier.

She turned around and saw Mason.

She started walking up to him...but suddenly stopped.

Mason turned around...and started walking away...becoming more and more of a wolf as he went.

Alex kept calling out to him...but he was already gone.

...

Alex woke up laying on a table.

She gasped when she saw what was laying in front of her.

Mason's wallet.

Alex looked through it until she found Mason's driver's license.

She stared at it sadly.

 _"Take good care of our children." Mother thought she heard father say that as he walked away._

Alex put Mason's driver's license on the windowsill. That way her children could always see their father.

"I promise", Alex said. "That's what I'll do."

Alex nearly started crying again. But she stopped herself and smiled instead.

She had to be strong. Her kids depended on it.

HotXbun: Appreciate your parents. You'll never know when they'll be taken away from you.

Challenge: Tell me what you think I should name Alex's kids.

My Answer: I already have an idea, but please feel free to leave a suggestion.


	6. Chapter 6 The Troubles of Parenting

HotXbun: We're going to see Alex as a mother in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Wizards of Waverley Place, Wolf Children or Avatar The Last Airbender. But I do own Alex's children.

Chapter 6 The Troubles of Parenting

One Year Later **[Wolf Children Extra: One year! That's the longest time skip so far!]**

 _I don't remember all the details, but I know mother had her hands full with my brother and I._

"Food now", Alex's now nearly two year old daughter commanded.

"It's almost ready Selena", Alex stated. "Just be patient."

"Food now", Selena commanded again.

"Look", Alex said. "I'm sorry but..."

"Food now", Selena commanded before...turning into a wolf. **[Wolf Children Extra: (does spit take) What?!]**

"Selena", Alex scolded causing Selena to run around the apartment angrily.

 _My mom says I would turn into a wolf whenever I got cranky. Which happened a lot according to her._

"Okay", Alex said in defeat. "Forget patient. You can have one biscuit alright?"

With that Selena gladly took the biscuit.

Alex went back to cooking with her baby boy strapped to her back.

He had Alex's black hair, the dark brown eyes of both his parents and pale skin.

Alex tasted the food she was cooking.

"Not bad", she stated.

She then gave the food to Selena.

 _I had a massive appetite. No matter how much I ate, I was always asking for more._

Alex then breastfed her son.

 _My little brother Hunter was small and barely ate at all._

 _With having to take care of us, Mom had to_ quit _school and_ _was only able to keep her job because her father owned the restaurant she worked in_.

Alex was cooking when Hunter pulled on her shirt.

She turned around...and saw that Selena was pulling a cloth...that was going to make a bottle on the table fall over! **[Wolf Children Extra: Ahh!]**

Alex quickly grabbed the bottle before it fell! **[Wolf Children Extra: Phew!]**

"Selena", Alex said tiredly.

 _Dad left us a little money. But it wasn't much in the grand scheme of things._

Alex was ironing when she saw Hunter was looking at something.

She turned around and saw Selena...climbing up a set of draws! **[Wolf Children Extra: Ahh!]**

Selena fell onto her mother's lap...but the set of draws started falling! **[Wolf Children Extra: Double ahh!]**

Alex was just able to catch it and push it back up! **[Wolf Children Extra: Phew!]**

"That was close", she stated. **[Wolf Children Extra: You got that right.]**

 _Wolves or people? My brother and I didn't know how to be either yet. And constantly switching back and forth between the two didn't make figuring it out any easier. For us or mom._

Alex walked into the living room when she saw both Selena and Hunter as wolves...and the whole place trashed!

"You've got to be kidding me", she said.

 _Mom had plenty of questions but nobody to ask. So she read whatever book she could find and figured it out as she went._

 _She had to breastfeed Hunter every two hours! If he was fussy and didn't want to nurse, she would soak a cloth with milk and let him naw on it for a while._

Alex was reading at her desk...when she fell asleep.

Suddenly, she was woken up by Hunter's crying and went to go tend to him.

 _Some nights, Hunter would just cry and cry. All mom could do is rub his back until he tired himself out. Even if it took all night._

 _We didn't leave her anytime for herself._

Alex was doing laundry when...she fell asleep right on the laundry machine!

Luckily, she quickly got up and back to work.

 _Whenever we gave mom a moments piece, she would nod off within seconds._

The family was eating dinner...where Alex was falling asleep at the table.

"Mama", Selena said waking up her mother.

"Yes baby", the latter asked.

Selena just giggled before going back to her food.

 _Us getting sick was a big problem._

Alex heard Selena making a weird noise in the kitchen so she started walking towards it.

"Selena", she started. "Selena. Are you o..."

Alex stopped what she was saying when she got to the kitchen.

Because lying on the floor...was a vomiting Selena!

"Selena!"

With that Alex rushed to the hospital.

But when she got there...she saw a vet next to it and didn't know where to take Selena.

 _Should mom take me to a doctor or a vet? It was anyone's guess._

Alex ultimately decided on just calling the doctor from her cell.

"My two year old just ate the insides of a silica packet", she said. "Yes. A few times. No. No blood. I mean...I didn't see any. Look! I don't even know what silica is! I'm just afraid it's toxic! Huh? How's her appetite?"

Suddenly, Selena tugged on her mom's coat.

"Can I have a snack", she asked.

"So you're saying...she's going to be okay?"

Alex sighed in relief before pulling Selena close to her.

 _So many times mom wished she had asked dad how he made it through his wolf childhood in one piece._

One Week Later

"I wanna walk", Selena commanded.

"Okay", Alex started. "That's not..."

"I wanna walk", Selena commanded again.

"You just got over being sick baby", Alex pointed out. "Remember?"

"I wanna walk", Selena commanded again before turning into a wolf.

Alex sighed in defeat.

"Alright", she said. "I'll take you for a walk. But tuck your ears in first."

With that Selena turned back into a girl.

"There", Alex said. "That's my good girl."

Selena got excited...and turned back into a wolf!

"Calm down Selena", Alex said. "Your ears are out again."

With that Selena turned back into a girl.

"Ready", she stated excitedly.

With that Alex took her kids to the park.

On the way back they passed a man with a dog.

"Good afternoon miss", he greeted. "Cute kids."

"You hear that", Alex asked. "He thinks you're cute."

Suddenly, the dog started barking at Selena. So she turned into a wolf and started barking back!

Alex quickly grabbed her before anyone could she was a wolf.

"I'm sorry", she apologized before running away.

 _People were an issue at home too._

In the middle of the night, Hunter was crying and crying.

To make matters worse...an angry neighbor was knocking at the door!

"Hey lady", he yelled. "Shut that kid up!"

This caused Hunter to be quiet and Alex to go and answer the door.

"I'm sorry about the noise", she apologized tiredly.

"How am I supposed to sleep with him crying all the time", the man asked.

"He's a baby", Alex pointed out in defense. "They cry."

"That brat of yours needs a muzzle", the man stated angrily before slamming the door shut. **[Wolf Children Extra: Rude!]**

This just made Hunter cry even more.

Alex had no other choice but to go outside and try and calm him down.

"Shush Hunter", she said softly. "You're okay Hunter. You're okay."

With that Alex grabbed her kids and went home.

The next night, her kids were playing together when they started howling.

Alex quickly shushed them...but it didn't work as her landlord came to see her the next day. **[Wolf Children Extra: Oh no.]**

"We don't allow pets in this building", she reminded Alex sternly. "Period. How many times must I tell you?"

"I don't have any", Alex stated honestly.

"Don't play dumb with me girl", the landlord commanded. "I've heard them. Many a time. If you can't follow the rules here, then you're just going to have to find another place to live. It's that simple." **[Wolf Children Extra: Double oh no.]**

Sometime later, a man and woman came to see Alex.

"The child welfare agency", she said in shock when she found out who they were.

"Yes ma'am", the man confirmed. "We're here about your children. Selena and Hunter right?"

"Here about them why", Alex asked.

"Ma'am", the woman started. "According to our records your kids have never been vaccinated or even once to a doctor! Care to explain this?" **[Wolf Children Extra: Triple oh no.]**

"Well", Alex started nervously. "They're fine. Thank you for your concern."

Alex tried to close the door...but the woman stopped her.

"We would like to see them for ourselves in order to judge their wellbeing", the woman said. **[Wolf Children Extra: Quadruple oh no.]**

The woman tried get into the apartment...but Alex stopped her.

"I'm very sorry", she apologized. "But I can't let you do that."

"Be reasonable", the man pleaded. "It'll just take a moment and we'll be out of our hair in no time."

"You can't come barging in here", Alex said angrily.

"If you won't cooperate we'll have no choice but assume neglect", the woman stated angrily.

"Just leave us alone", Alex yelled before shutting the door. **[Wolf Children Extra: That didn't go well.]**

That night, Alex sadly watched her kids sleep.

She knew that if she didn't do something soon, they would be taken away from her!

HotXbun: Oh dear. This isn't good!

Challenge: Tell me what you think Alex is going to do.

My Answer: Not saying!

PS. Did you like the names I picked for Alex's kids. Interesting fact. My mom is actually the one that came up with their names. I was talking about how I needed names in front of her and she came up with them!


	7. Chapter 7 Moving

HotXbun: We're going to see Alex's solution in this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Wizards of Waverley Place, Wolf Children or Avatar The Last Airbender. But I do own Selena and Hunter. But I do own Grandpa James, an OC introduced in this chapter.

Chapter 7 Moving **[Wolf Children Extra: Moving?!]**

Three Years Later **[Wolf Children Extra: Okay. This is the longest time skip so far.]**

Alex watched her kids play in the park in their wolf forms.

Don't worry! Nobody else was there.

"Come here", Alex called causing her kids to run up to her.

"What is it mommy", Selena asked.

"If you could only be one thing, would you be people or wolfs?" **[Wolf Children Extra: Huh?]**

Selena and Hunter just looked at their mother in confusion.

"Maybe we should move. I want you to have that choice."

And so. That's what they did.

One Year Later

Alex and her kids were in a car with the real estate agent that was showing them around.

Alex decided that moving her kids to the countryside was the best thing to do.

"Town hall decided to fill in some of the old houses here", the real estate agent started. "Most of the old people fix them up, but everyone of them throws in the towel. None of them can handle living so far out. It's an half an hour drive to the nearest elementary school. And the middle school? That's two hours away by both bus and train! Don't get me wrong! It's a wonderful place for raising children, but where ever you're coming from is way more convenient."

Alex looked out her window and saw some mountains.

She then looked at a picture in her sketchbook of the exact same mountains

That made her think about when she painted the picture and why she decided to move to this area specifically.

 _Flashback_

 _Mason was looking at pictures online when Alex walked up to him._

 _"Hey honey", she greeted. "What you looking at?"_

 _"A picture of the countryside", Mason revealed. "I would love to live there someday."_

 _"How come", Alex asked._

 _"I'm just not sure that I'm cut out for the city", Mason replied. "I'm a wolf. I like being surrounded by nature. You don't really get that in the city."_

 _Alex thought about what Mason said for a moment._

 _"Then I promise Mason", Alex started. "Someday you and I will move to the countryside!"_

 _End of Flashback_

And that promise finally came true. In a way.

The car stopped and everybody walked out.

Alex looked at the house in shock.

"So big", she said in awe.

It's true that the house was big. But it was also really run down.

"They're renting it out for a song", the real estate agent revealed. "But you'll be on the hook for repair costs and it needs a lot of work. Let's not kid ourselves. It's ugly as sin. But believe it or not, the wiring is still good. And it gets water from the stream. I'll even throw in everything in the tool shed."

"Does the land include that field", Alex asked.

"Yes", the real estate agent replied. "But I wouldn't go bye a scarecrow just yet. Unfortunately, it's not viable as farm land. Animals come from the mountain and eat everything. They've Sort of pushed people out. In most places, it's the other way around."

"And are there any neighbors", Alex asked.

"Only if you use the term lightly", the real estate agent replied. "There's nobody around for miles. So, onto the next one. There's a cute house is the village that I think..."

But Alex stopped him right there...as she had already made up her mind.

"I'll take it", she said causing the real estate agent to look at her in shock. "This is the one I want."

One Hour Later

Selena and Hunter woke up.

"Where are we mommy", the former asked.

"This is our new home", Alex replied.

With that Selena ran into the backyard.

"Wow", she said in awe before running up to a tool shed. "Look it! Other tiny little house!"

Selena then ran up to a group of ants.

"We've got ants for neighbors", she said excitedly before running to a collapsed roof. "Hey Hunter! Watch this!"

With that Selena slid down the roof.

Hunter shyly stood by the door.

Suddenly...he saw a gecko causing him to scream and run into his sister's arms.

"So", Alex started. "What do you think?"

"This place is great", Selena stated.

Hunter didn't feel the same way.

"Can we go home yet?" **[Wolf Children Extra: Oh boy.]**

Elsewhere

The real Estate agent was telling some of the people living in the area about Alex.

"She didn't seem to care about the lack of neighbors", he revealed. "Who knows? Maybe she's the type that likes to keep to herself."

"Is she married", one of the neighbors asked.

"Don't know", the real estate agent replied.

"Got a job", another one of the neighbors asked.

"Don't know", the real estate agent replied again.

"Of course she has a job", the other neighbor stated. "How would she take care of her kids?"

The real estate agent saw an old man and yelled out to him.

"Hey Grandpa James", he called out. "Go easy on this one, okay?"

HotXbun: So, Alex and her kids have moved.

Challenge: Tell me if you think Alex moving her kids was a good idea.

My Answer: Guess we'll have to wait and see.


	8. Chapter 8 How Does One Raise Wolves?

HotXbun: Alex will be dealing with the problems of raising wolf children in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Wizards of Waverley Place, Wolf Children or Avatar The Last Airbender. But I do own Selena, Hunter and Grandpa James.

Chapter 8 How Does One Raise Wolves?

One Month Later

Alex isn't sure how she did it, but she had managed to fix up her house! **[Wolf Children Extra: Yay!]**

But, she had used a lot of money in doing so. So she would have to be more careful with money for now on. **[Wolf Children Extra: Boo!]**

Alex was thinking about this while she was bathing.

Selena and Hunter were washing on the stone floor.

"I guess we'll just have to be more frugal", Alex stated.

"What's frugal", Selena asked.

"It means that we should start growing our vegetables instead of buying them at the store", Alex replied.

Selena excitedly shook herself before turning into a wolf.

"I'll help you grow them!"

The Next Day

Alex and her kids had just arrived at a bookstore.

"Wait right here", she said to her kids who were sitting on the bench outside.

Ten Minutes Later

Alex took all the books she would need to learn about planting. **[Wolf Children Extra: Books? Who still uses books?]**

She took them to the checkout point.

"This should do it", she stated.

Suddenly, Selena ran up to the counter and put some books on it.

"These ones too please", she asked.

Alex looked down at her...and gasped!

Selena was in her wolf form! **[Wolf Children Extra: Ahh!]**

Alex quickly slammed her hoodie onto her head. **[Wolf Children Extra: Phew!]**

This made Alex realize that she needed to tell her kids the importance of keeping their wolf side a secret.

And that night...she did just that...with pictures she drew.

"Selena", she started. "Hunter. The two of you being wolf children is our little secret. Okay?"

"Okay", Selena and Hunter replied.

"If you turn into wolves in front of people, it'll surprise them too much", Alex revealed. "No matter what, you have to promise not to do that. Can you promise mommy that?"

"I promise", Selena and Hunter replied.

"And one more thing", Alex started. "If you meet animals out in the woods, make sure you're not bossy to them."

"How come", Selena asked.

"Because daddy would want you to be nice", Alex stated. "So, what do you say?"

"We'll be good!"

...

The family soon got to work on growing their own vegetables.

They started off with lettuce.

I thought they did a good job, but that was not the case, as they turned floppy a month later! **[Wolf Children Extra: Um...I don't think it's supposed to be floppy.]**

"What happened", Selena asked.

"I don't know honey", Alex replied honestly.

She decided to go to the neighbors for help.

"Excuse me", she yelled out to them. "Can I use the fallen leaves in the woods for fertilizer?"

"Pardon me", one of the neighbors asked.

"The fallen leaves", Alex repeated.

"What are you asking permission for", one of the neighbors asked. "Just go ahead and take them!"

"Thank you very much", Alex said before leaving.

If only she had heard her neighbors say this.

"How long do you think she's going to last?"

"As soon as she gets to missing convenient stores she'll be gone." **[Wolf Children Extra: Hey! She can do it!]**

That Evening

Alex planted some tomato plants.

"Grow this time", she pleaded.

"Mommy", she heard Hunter say.

She looked up...and gasped.

Hunter was covered in scratches!

"Hunter", she said in concern. "What happened?"

One Hour Later

Alex had finished treating Hunter's wounds.

"What a baby", Selena stated. "The animals keep picking on him because he's such a fraidy wolf!"

"They're just scratches", Alex said to Hunter. "You'll be fine."

"Hunter's gotta learn to be tough", Selena stated.

"Selena", Alex said.

"If a wild boar ever messed with me, I'd beat it up", Selena stated.

"Have you run into one", Alex asked.

"Ah huh", Selena replied. "And a mountain goat, and a lion! But I wasn't a big fraidy wolf! They ran away when I barked at them. So I chased them! And then I..."

"Selena", Alex said sternly.

"And then I peed all over them to show them who's boss!" **[Wolf Children Extra: Gross!]**

"Don't forget dear", Alex started. "You promised you'd be nice to all the animals you meet."

"Yeah", Selena started. "But..."

"For daddy." **[Wolf Children Extra: She used the 'for daddy' card.]**

"Okay",Selenasaid in defeat.

"That's my girl", Alex said proudly.

"Tell me I'm going to be fine again", Hunter pleaded.

Alex smiled at her son.

"You'll be just fine", Alex stated. "Just you wait."

Alex then looked at Mason's driver's license.

"How are wolf children supposed to grow into adulthood? I feel like I'm just making it up as I go."

One Month Later

Alex and her kids were on the mountain near their house.

"Selena", Alex called out to said person. "Wait for us!"

"Carry me", Hunter asked his mother.

"Already", Alex asked.

"Hurry it up you two", Selena commanded.

Alex grabbed Hunter's hand and the two continued walking.

...

Everybody sat down and Alex started reading to her kids.

"Wolf pups start to hunt about six months after they're born", Alex read. "At first, they hunt on mice and other small animals alone. But as they get older, they start gravitating into wolf packs."

"We're a pack", Selena stated before linking her arm with her brother's.

"Nah ah", he stated before pulling his arm away.

"Fine", Selena said. "Be that way."

With that Selena transformed into a wolf and ran off.

"Don't go too far", Alex commanded.

"Kay", Selena yelled before leaving.

"I wanna go home", Hunter revealed.

"Ooo", Alex said having not heard Hunter. "Hunter, do you think this wild grass is good enough to eat? Let's see."

With that Alex started reading and Hunter started drawing in the sand.

One Hour Later

The family had made their way to another part of the mountain.

"Look Hunter", Alex said when she saw something. "Neat huh?"

Alex turned around...and gasped.

Hunter was vomiting!

Alex ran up to him and rubbed his back.

"Better out than in", she said trying to cheer him up. "Right baby?"

"Look mommy", Selena called out holding a bird. "This silly bird was honking at me so I grabbed it!"

Alex put a finger on her lip to quiet Selena.

"Mommy", Hunter asked causing Alex to look at him. "How come the wolf's always got to be the bad guy huh?"

"You mean...like in the picture books", Alex asked.

"Everybody's mean to them", Hunter revealed. "And they always get killed at the end. It's 'cause of that...I don't wanna be a wolf." **[Wolf Children Extra: Poor Hunter.]**

"You're right", Alex stated. "But you know? Mommy thinks wolves are pretty nice people. Even if everyone else is mean to them, I'm going to stand up for the wolves through thick and thin."

Upon hearing this...Hunter looked at his mother in shock.

That Evening

Alex was on the patio with Hunter laying on her lap.

"Mommy", Selena yelled. "Mommy come here!"

With that Alex walked up to her daughter.

"What is it honey", she asked.

"They're floppy again."

"What", Alex yelled before running up to the crops.

True as day, they were 'flopping.'

"What happened", Alex asked herself. "A disease or something? Their leaves."

"Mommy", Selena asked causing her mother to face her. "What's gonna happen. We're not gonna starve are we?"

Alex looked at her daughter in shock...then shook her head and smiled.

"We're going to be okay", she stated. "I just need to study harder. Will you be my little helper again?"

"Ah huh", Selena replied while nodding.

"That's my girl", Alex stated proudly.

Suddenly...she gasped.

Grandpa James was standing right there.

"Go inside", Alex told Selena...who did just that.

With that Alex walked up to Grandpa James.

"Good evening", she greeted. "I'm sorry we haven't made it down the hill for a proper hello yet. Growing our own produce is a lot harder than I thought it would be. But I think being out here is good for us. All this nature."

Grandpa James scoffed at Alex.

"Nature huh", he asked. "Nature just killed your tomato vines. What you think about that?"

Alex looked at Grandpa James in shock.

"You can plant new ones 'til you're blue in the face", Grandpa James stated. "You're not cut out for this life."

"Well then", Alex started. "I guess I'll learn."

"Knock it off", Grandpa James commanded causing Alex to stop smiling. "Smiling like that? It makes you look like a fool."

With that Grandpa James got into his truck and drove away.

Selena (who saw the whole thing) started helping her mother remove the dead plants.

"That old man was scary", she stated.

"Maybe", Alex stated. "But he was right about me not knowing what I'm doing."

"Even though you're a grown up", Selena asked.

Alex sighed.

"I wish I had asked your daddy how to do more things."

HotXbun: Poor Alex.

Challenge: Tell me if you think Alex will learn how to grow her own produce.

My Answer: She will. She just needs a little help.


	9. Chapter 9 Getting Help

HotXbun: Alex is going to get some help in this chapter (hence the name of this chapter.)

Disclaimer: I do not own Wizards of Waverley Place, Wolf Children or Avatar The Last Airbender. But I do own Selena, Hunter, Grandpa James and Olivia, my OC introduced in this chapter.

Chapter 9 Getting Help

The Next Day

It was a rainy day and Alex was studying farming.

Suddenly, a car drove up to the house.

Alex's shy kids hid behind the table.

A woman walked out of the car and ran to the porch.

"It's really coming down isn't it", she asked referring to the rain.

"Can I help you", Alex asked.

"Here", the woman said before holding out a plastic bag. "These will help."

"Okay", Alex said as she took the bag. "What are they?"

"Some seed potatoes", the woman replied.

"Seed potatoes are the kind you're supposed to plant right", Alex asked.

Upon hearing this, the woman burst out laughing.

"Dad would burst a blood vessel if he heard you ate them", she stated. "Don't worry about what he said about killing your tomatoes. He barks a lot but he's harmless."

And that's when Alex realized who the woman was.

It was Grandpa James's daughter Olivia!

"I didn't mean to get him all riled up", Alex said referring to Grandpa James.

Olivia just smiled at Alex before seeing her kids.

"Hey ya kids", she greeted.

But Selena and Hunter just ran and hid behind a door.

"Oh", Alex said. "They're shy."

"Not a problem."

The Next Day

Alex and her kids were planting the potatoes.

Suddenly, Grandpa James got out of his truck and walked up to them.

Selena and Hunter ran as soon as they saw him. **[Wolf Children Extra: I don't blame them. He is really scary.]**

"HeyGrandpaJames", Alex greeted. "Thank you so much for those potatoes you sent over."

"Well I should've just thrown them out", Grandpa James stated.

Then he...took the potatoes out of the ground! **[Wolf Children Extra: What is he doing?!]**

This caused Alex to look at him in shock.

"Soil's not ready for planting yet", he stated.

With that he got to work on teaching Alex how to farm.

"You're gonna have to dig it up a lot better than that", Grandpa James stated.

"Oh", Alex said. "Okay."

With that Alex spent an hour digging.

"What about the fertilizer", Alex asked.

"Still have those leaves from the woods", Grandpa James asked.

"Yeah", Alex replied.

"That's plenty", Grandpa James stated.

With that Alex kept digging or another hour!

"When you're done dig this part up", Grandpa James commanded.

"Doesn't that seem like a bit much", Alex asked. "I don't think the kids and I can eat that many potatoes." **[Wolf Children Extra: My sister could. True story.]**

"What are you, deaf?"

This caused Alex to look at Grandpa James in shock.

"Right", she said before getting to work.

"Furrows are next", Grandpa James said after a while.

"Okay", Alex said.

"Stop crowding them all together", Grandpa James commanded.

"Right", Alex said.

"Too small", Grandpa James stated. "Make them Bigger."

With that Alex kept on digging until the sun was beginning to set!

Grandpa James started walking away causing Alex to look at him.

"A week from now plant them cut side down in those furrows", Grandpa James commanded. "Don't you water them! Just leave them be!"

"Well", Alex started. "I really appreciate you..."

But Alex didn't get to finish...because Grandpa James had already gotten into his truck and left.

As soon as he did...Selena and Hunter ran up to their mother.

"Mommy", Selena asked. "Are you okay?"

Alex answered by...collapsing onto the ground!

HotXbun: Don't worry! Alex is fine! Just very tired.

Challenge: Does your family grow your own vegetables?

My Answer: No but my dad does have a job that involves him being on farms a lot.


	10. Chapter 10 Being Neighborly

HotXbun: Sorry it's been over a month since I last updated! I was busy with other stories.

Finally! After nine chapters...someone finally acknowledges this story with a fan fiction!

So...this chapter is for you haleykerrhmk!

Ten chapters! Double digits! A woo woo! Which is good because in this chapter we are going to learn the importance of being a good neighbor (hence the name of this chapter.)

Disclaimer: I do not own Wizards of Waverley Place, Wolf Children, Avatar The Last Airbender or High School Musical. But I do own Selena, Hunter, Grandpa James, Olivia and all my other OCs shown in this chapter.

Chapter 10 Being Neighborly **[Wolf Children Extra: This was the original name of the last chapter.]**

The Next Day

Alex was working on her crops.

"My back is killing me", she said in pain as she rubbed said body part.

She turned around...and saw two of her neighbors.

"Hello", she greeted.

"Come here for a second", one of the neighbors asked.

"Huh", Alex asked in confusion.

"We'll explain on the way", the other neighbor said. **[Wolf Children Extra: On the way to where?]**

"Pardon me", Alex asked.

"Hurry up", one of the neighbors said. "Times a waisting."

One Hour Later

The neighbors ended up taking Alex to a gardening store. **[Wolf Children Extra: Oh. So that's what they wanted to do.]**

"Hey missy", one of them called out to her.

"Yes", Alex asked turning around.

"Chamomile with the cabbage", one of the neighbors said as he held up said items. "If you plant them together the bugs aren't going to give you any problems."

"Don't listen to him", the other neighbor said. "Celery is better."

"Celery is no good for beginners", the other neighbor stated. "Chamomile is easier."

"What's she going to do with a bunch of Chamomile", the other neighbor asked. "Eat tea leaves all day?"

One Hour Later

The group had returned home to Alex's place where they were helping her with her crops.

"You'll want to make the hole nice and shallow", one of the neighbors stated.

"You forget to water the hole", the other neighbor pointed out. "The soil isn't going to be moist enough."

"Yeah it will", the other neighbor stated. "You can water it as much as you want after you plant it."

"Not if you want it to grow!"

One Hour Later

The group had moved onto the next crops.

"Then you'll want to put a nice, thin layer of fertilizer on it", one of the neighbors stated. "But don't over do or you'll get bugs."

"That shows what you know", the other neighbor said before grabbing the bag of fertilizer. "More is better."

"Maybe that's why your crops never grow past the dawn", the other neighbor said as he took the bag back.

"What did you say?"

"You heard me!"

The Next Day

More neighbors came to see Alex.

"What's wood vinegar", she asked about said product.

"It's made from smoke, charcoal and chicken manure", one of the neighbors revealed. "It's a homemade way of keeping pests out of your garden."

"You really didn't have to go through all this trouble", Alex stated as she started passing around drinks.

"I hope us dropping by here unannounced isn't too much of a bother", one of the neighbors asked.

"It's fine", Alex stated.

"Working the land is hard if you don't know what you're doing", one of the neighbors stated.

"Everyday I feel like I'm learning something new up here", Alex stated.

"Most of the city folks get discouraged and call it quits just as soon as they've unpacked", one of the neighbors revealed.

"What kind of people did you get", Alex asked.

"Old men who thought they'd signed up for the simple life", one of the neighbors revealed. "Talked a big talk but they never lasted long."

Upon hearing this...everybody burst out laughing.

"I know I'm preaching to the quire, but living this far out in the ponies isn't easy", one of the neighbors stated.

"The arrogation is bad", another one stated.

"And we get a lot of snow", another one stated.

"Good thing we have each other."

The Next Day

A couple of moms came to see Alex.

"We just thought you wanted to be alone", one of them said. "Young moms like us are like an endangered species out here so we try to look after each other. Is there anything you want to know?"

"Well", Alex started. "Actually..."

With that Alex told the mothers about how she didn't have a job at the moment.

"What", one of them said in shock. "So you're just burning through your savings?"

"Yeah", Alex replied. "I need to start working and soon."

"Well that's easier said then done living way out here", one of the mothers stated.

"You'd better send your kids to preschool and be prepared for one heck of a commute then", the other one stated. "Right?"

Little did Alex know...her kids had been listening in on the conversation.

That Night

"Mommy", Selena started. "What's a preschool? And how come Hunter and I don't get to go to one?"

"Well", Alex started. "That's because..."

"Whatever it is I want to go", Selena stated.

"No", Alex said sternly.

"I wanna", Selena yelled.

"You can't", Alex stated.

"I wanna go", Selena stated as she ran around the room. "I wanna go! I wanna go! I wanna go! I wanna go! I wanna go!"

Ten Minutes Later

"I wanna go preschool mommy", Selena yelled as she thrashed around on the floor. "I wanna go to preschool. I wanna go!"

"Selena", Alex said. "You need to settle down now."

One Hour Later

Selena sat between two boxes as Alex did the dishes.

"I know it's supposed to be a secret mommy", the former said. "I'll be good. I promise!"

"Baby", Alex said.

"I won't turn into a wolf."

The Next Day

Olivia and another one of the neighbors came to help teach Alex more about farming.

While the group was studying...Olivia and the neighbor saw something and looked at it in shock.

Alex looked up in shock...and gasped.

It was Selena...in her wolf form! **[Wolf Children Extra: Selena! Your mother told you not to do that!]**

"Selena", Alex said in shock.

"Wow Alex", the neighbor said in shock. "I didn't know you had a dog."

"Well", Alex started nervously.

"That looks more like a wolf", Olivia stated. "I don't think that's a dog. I think that's a wolf!" **[Wolf Children Extra: Oh no. Oh no!]**

"You know darn well that that's not a wolf", the neighbor stated. "That's a German Shepherd mixed with another breed. I'm right? Huh Alex? Tell me I'm right?"

"Huh", Olivia said. "I wonder where it went."

Suddenly, Selena ran into the room from the back door.

"Hi Auntie Olivia", she greeted. "How are you?"

"Hello Selena dear", Olivia greeted. "Aren't you friendly today?"

With that Olivia ran outside.

"Aww", the neighbor said. "You and your doggy's clothes match. That's just adorable."

"Yep", Alex said as she put a hand on her heart. "That's my Selena. Adorable."

Olivia saw that Alex looked really shaken up.

"Something wrong Alex", she asked.

Alex just smiled nervously.

Needless to say...Selena wasn't go to preschool. **[Wolf Children Extra: Nope.]**

2 Months Later

Alex harvested the potatoes...and they had grown properly! **[Wolf Children Extra: She did it!]**

Since she had grown so many potatoes, she decided to give some to her neighbors.

The Next Day

Alex was standing outside of Grandpa James's house.

"Hello", she called out. "Is anyone home? I wonder where Grandpa James went."

Alex decided to go one of her other neighbor's house instead.

"These are looking good", he stated.

"It's the least I could", Alex stated.

"We were growing potatoes too but they all got dug up", the neighbor revealed.

"Dug up by what", Alex asked.

"A wild boar", the neighbor replied before giving Alex a butt load of vegetables. "Anyway, these are for you."

Alex then went to another neighbor's house.

"Curse that pesky boar", he stated. "Thank you for the potatoes Alex. The boar tore my crops to shreds. Anyway, these are for you my dear but watch how you carry them. They're heavy."

"Are you sure", Alex asked as she carried the crops.

The Next Day

Many of the neighbors came to visit Alex.

"It seems like your the only one who's crops wasn't touched by wild animals at all", one of them stated.

"That's weird with how far out you live", another one stated.

"So what's your secret", another one asked. "I'd like to know."

"I'm just lucky I guess", Alex stated.

"Oh don't be coy dear", one of the neighbors said.

Hunter pulled on his mother's sleeve getting her to look at him.

"What are they talking about", he asked.

Before Alex could answer...Selena ran by.

"Look out", Selena yelled as she ran into the house. "I've gotta pee!" **[Wolf Children Extra: When somebody needs to pee, you let them pee.]**

"Wow", one of the neighbors said. "She's a real spitfire isn't she?"

And that's when Alex realized something.

Selena must've been the one keeping the animals away!

"I wonder if...", Alex started.

"If what", one of the neighbors asked.

"Nothing", Alex replied nervously. "Just talking to myself."

The Next Day

Olivia came to visit Alex and give her some eggs.

"Wow", Alex said thankfully. "Thank you so much."

"It wasn't a problem", Olivia stated.

"We haven't had eggs in a while", Alex stated.

"Well then", Olivia started. "There's more where that came from."

Olivia then looked at Alex's very tiny fridge.

"Oh my", the former said. "What a cute little fridge you have."

"Huh", Alex said in shock. "Cute?"

The Next Day

And that's how two of Alex's neighbors ended up carrying a huge fridge into her house! **[Wolf Children Extra: (does spit take) What?!]**

"Please", she pleaded. "This is too much!"

"It was just gathering dust in the shed", one of the neighbors stated. "At least this way it's going to good use." **[Wolf Children Extra: That is true.]**

"I know", Alex stated. "But still."

"If we come home with this thing, we're gonna have to deal with the old man." **[Wolf Children Extra: Huh?]**

"Grandpa James", Alex asked in shock.

"It's always 'Alex' this and 'Alex' that with him", one of the neighbors stated.

"Why", Alex asked.

"Because he told everybody to look out for you." **[Wolf Children Extra: (does spit take again) What?!]**

"Idiot", the other neighbor stated. "That was supposed to be a secret!"

Alex looked at the two in shock.

"It all makes sense now."

One Hour Later

Alex found Grandpa James by the fields.

"I finally know why you had me plant so much", she stated. "We're all in this together." **[Wolf Children Extra: Did anybody start thinking about High School Musical?]**

Grandpa James paused for a moment.

"Knock it off", he commanded. "Walking around with that big smile on your face."

But this didn't make Alex not smile.

Instead...it made her laugh.

"What's so funny", Grandpa James asked. "You just gonna stand there laughing like a lunatic?"

That's exactly what Alex did.

And you know what? Grandpa James actually didn't mind. But don't expect him to ever say it. **[Wolf Children Extra: Got it.]**

That Night

Alex was sitting in front of Mason's driver's license.

"We moved here so the kids could grow up away from the prying eyes of the city", Alex said. "Now we're in a place where everyone looks out for us and it's great. I didn't think it would work out in the beginning, but I'm pretty sure I made the right decision."

One Month Later

Alex and her kids opened the front door.

And when they did...they gasped with joy.

"It snowed", Selena said excitedly. "Look mommy!"

With that Selena cannon balled straight into the snow! **[Wolf Children Extra: Cannonball!]**

Hunter on the other hand walked into the snow slowly. **[Wolf Children Extra: Low and slow.]**

Alex jumped straight onto her kids making them laugh.

With that the family spent the whole morning running around and playing in the snow.

On the way home...Hunter stopped when he saw a bird.

He snuck up on the bird...and grabbed it in his mouth! **[Wolf Children Extra: I don't know if I should be happy for Hunter or sorry for the bird.]**

Hunter tried to bring the bird back...but he tripped on his scarf...and into the river!

"Mommy", he yelled.

"Ma", Selena yelled. "Hunter fell in!"

Upon hearing this, Alex turned around.

"Hunter", she said before she started running. "Hunter I'm coming!"

With that Alex ran to the river.

When she got there...she saw that Selena had pulled Hunter out of the river.

"Hunter", Alex said before she ran up to her son and started shaking him. "Oh my word! Hunter! Just open your eyes Hunter! Just open your eyes!"

With that Alex pulled Hunter close to her.

"No", she said in dismay. "Hunter! My baby! Just open your eyes! Hunter!"

Then...this happened.

"Mommy. You're squishing me."

"Hunter", Alex yelled as she pulled her son back.

"You know what mommy", Hunter asked. "I saw a pretty bird. And it's feathers were so pretty. I felt really good today like maybe I could catch it. So I crept up on it, and it didn't even know I was there because I was a wolf, and when I caught it..."

Hunter stopped when he saw how distressed his mother was.

"Why are you crying", he asked before looking at Selena. "How come Selena and me are all wet?"

With that Alex grabbed her kids and cried.

Selena: Years later when mom spoke of that day, she said it was if her heart had stopped. But for Hunter, that day was an awaking. His timid nature melted away.

HotXbun: That was intense.

Challenge: Tell me if you have ever fallen into a river.

My Answer: Thankfully no.


	11. Chapter 11 Growing Up

HotXbun: I am so sorry that it has been over a month since I last updated! If you've read my profile then you'll know that I had to delete the lyrics from all of my stories and that took a while.

We're going to see the kids grow up a bit in this chapter (hence the name of the chapter).

A big thanks to ILoveEverythng6 to for being the second person to favorite this story and the first one to review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Wizards of Waverley Place, Wolf Children or Avatar The Last Airbender. But I do own Selena and Hunter as well as Belle and William, my OCs introduced in this chapter.

Chapter 11 Growing Up

Nine Months Later

 _Time passed and Fall came. Elementary school was starting up and I was eager to join the other kids. In order to get mom to let me, I did my best to be perfect daughter. I guess it worked, 'cause she finally agreed to let me go...under one condition._ **[Wolf Children Extra: What condition?]**

"No matter what happens...", Alex started.

"...I won't turn into a wolf", Selena finished. "I'm gonna be fine okay?"

"Do you promise", Alex asked.

"Yeah", Selena replied. "Cross my heart."

"I even came up with a little chant to help you remember", Alex revealed.

"Really", Selena asked.

"Whenever you feel like changing just say it", Alex said.

"How does it go", Selena asked.

"I'm gonna be a little girl all the way home", Alex revealed. "Simple ha?"

"I'm gonna be a...", Selena started.

"...little girl all the way home", Alex finished.

"I'm gonna be a little girl all the way home", Alex and Selena said together before they burst out laughing.

After Alex said goodnight to her kids she left the room.

As she was closing the door...she heard Selena saying the chant.

She smiled as she closed the door completely.

The Next Day

The family of three made their way to Selena's new school.

The former sang her mother's chant the whole way there. **[Wolf Children Extra: I hope that didn't get annoying.]**

However...when Selena got to her new school...she was intimidated by all the kids. **[Wolf Children Extra: Hang in there Selena!]**

 _I had never been surrounded by that many people in my entire life. It was over whelming. I wanted to go to school so badly. That hadn't changed any. But now that I was there...a part of me just wanted to runaway. But...I didn't feel that way for long._ **[Wolf Children Extra: Oh thank goodness.]**

One Week Later

Selena ran up to Mason's Driver's license.

"Have a good day daddy", she said before running past her mother. "See you later mommy!"

"Bye Selena", Alex greeted. "Be good."

"I will", Selena stated before leaving.

...

Selena was sitting on the bus when here new friend walked up to her. **[Wolf Children Extra: New friend? Yay!]**

"Belle", she called out to said person. "Over here."

"Good morning Selena", Belle greeted.

"Morning", Selena greeted as she scooted over. "I saved you a seat!"

"Thanks", Belle thanked.

And so...Selena ended up doing great at school. **[Wolf Children Extra: Double yay!]**

...

Alex and Hunter were in a convention center.

Alex was finally getting a new job. **[Wolf Children Extra: Triple yay!]**

She saw that Hunter was looking at something and walked up to him.

"Hey", she greeted. "What you looking at?"

"The wolf." **[Wolf Children Extra: Huh?]**

With that Alex looked at the board. And true as day, there was a picture of a wolf.

It was a poster for a conservation centre, so Alex decided to take Hunter there.

The two were looking at a mural of a mountain landscape when the director of the centre saw them.

"There's a school group here", he revealed. "Would you like the tour?"

And that's how Alex ended up taking the tour.

"Good morning", the director greeted. "My name is William."

"Good morning William", everybody greeted.

With that the tour went on.

After that Alex and William went to go talk in the latter's office...because Alex had decided to get a job at the centre." **[Wolf Children Extra: quadruple yay!]**

"There's something you should know", William stated. "We keep this place running on a shoestring budget. But we'll be able to cover your training fees if you decide to become a conservationist. Honesty, a high schooler with a part time job would make more many than you. Knowing all that...do you still want it?"

Before Alex could answer that question...there was something she needed to know first.

"I heard you were talking care of a wolf at the sanctuary."

And that's how everybody ended up in front of a wolf's cage.

"This is our timber wolf", William revealed.

"He's very quiet", Alex pointed out.

"Well", William started. "He's older now."

Suddenly...a woman called out to William.

"Excuse me director", she said.

"Pardon me a moment", William said before leaving.

As soon as she did...Alex got out her wand.

"What are you doing mommy", Hunter asked.

"I have a wolf translating app on here", Alex revealed as she looked through her wand apps. "Bingo!" **[Wolf Children Extra: The wolf translating app is from the Wizards of Waverley Place episode 'Alex Saves Mason.']**

With that Alex activated the app and held it to the wolf's mouth.

"Nice to meet you", Alex greeted. "I'd like to ask a question if I may?"

"Fire away", the wolf replied.

"You see", Alex started. "My little boy here is a wolf child, but the man who was his father died. I'm a good mother but when it comes to raising a wolf child I'm kinda in the dark. Please tell me how you were raised in the wild. I want him to know that part of himself."

With that the wolf looked down sadly.

"I'm sorry", he apologized. "But I can't you there."

"How come", Alex asked.

"I was born in a zoo. I've never stepped one foot into the wild before." **[Wolf Children Extra: Dang it.]**

That Night

Alex and Hunter were on the bus home.

"I'm going to be going to that place a lot now", Alex revealed. "You'll be okay with coming with me right?"

Hunter just nodded.

"I'm going to learn all the things about nature that I can", Alex revealed. "Then I'll come home and teach it to you."

"I've never seen one before", Hunter said.

"What", Alex asked. "A wolf?"

"So did daddy act like that", Hunter asked.

"Not at all", Alex replied.

"Good", Hunter stated. "I'm glad."

"Why is that", Alex asked.

"The one we saw today...his eyes were kinda sad."

This made Alex look at her son in shock.

"I wanted to meet a wolf like daddy." **[Wolf Children Extra: Poor Hunter.]**

"Your daddy was special", Alex stated. "He was truly one of a kind."

 _As mom settled into her new job...I was coming to a stark realization._ **[Wolf Children Extra: What realization?]**

The Next Day

Selena has picking flowers with some of the girls from school.

"Hey Selena", one of them called out. "Find anything cool yet?"

"Yep", Selena stated before holding up something. "Looky!"

Selena was holding up...a snake! **[Wolf Children Extra: Ahh!]**

This caused all of Selena's friends to run away. **[Wolf Children Extra: That seems like the appropriate response.]**

 _Apparently most girls didn't see snakes as a lucky find. In fact, they were terrified of them._ **[Wolf Children Extra: You think?]**

The Next Day

All the girls were looking at treasure boxes.

"What are you keeping in your treasure box Selena", one of them asked.

"Ready", Selena asked as all her friends gathered around her.

With that she took of the lid...to reveal dead animal parts! **[Wolf Children Extra: (Barfs).]**

Once again...all the girls ran away screaming. **[Wolf Children Extra: Once again...the appropriate response.]**

 _Other girls also didn't collect dead lizards or the parts of dead animals. In that...I was truly alone. I didn't know how girls were supposed to act. All I knew...is that I was doing it all wrong. That's when I made the decision. From that moment...I was going to be more gracious and ladylike...even if it killed me._ **[Wolf Children Extra: Poor Selena.]**

That Afternoon

Selena said these exact words to Alex...which was why she was currently trying her best not to laugh. _._ **[Wolf Children Extra: Don't you hate it when your parents laugh at you when you try to be serious?]**

"Don't laugh at me", Selena commanded. "I am in the middle of a crisis!" **[Wolf Children Extra: Your six. How big of a crisis can you have?]**

"Why do you want to be something you're not honey", Alex asked.

"Because when I be me they all runaway screaming", Selena revealed.

"If it means that much to you", Alex said causing Selena to look at her in shock.

 _That evening, mother sewed a brand new dress for me. I was so excited I watched her place every stitch. Thanks to that dress, I was able to fit in. The girls accepted me as one of them._

The Next Day

Selena was walking to school when some girls ran up to her.

"Good morning Selena", one of them greeted.

"Wow", another one said. "Your dress is so cute!"

"It's wonderful", another one stated.

"Let's go", another one said.

With that all the girls grabbed hands and ran to school.

 _It took a while...but I finally found my own pack. Hunter started school a year later but he was reluctant to go._ **[Wolf Children Extra: Oh boy.]**

One Year Later

Selena and Hunter were on their way to school.

"It goes I'm gonna be a little boy all the way home", Selena said. "Got it?"

Hunter stopped to look at the path that led to the mountain.

"School's this way", Selena reminded Hunter before grabbing his hand and leading him the right way.

And so...Hunter started going to school as well. But he just didn't enjoy it the same way Selena did. So when he got to third grade...he just stopped going altogether. **[Wolf Children Extra: (does spit take) What?!]**

Two Years Later

Alex and the now much bigger Hunter were in the former's red truck.

Alex was never a big fan of school, so she wasn't going to force her son to go if he didn't want to.

The two got out of the truck and walked up to William.

"Good morning William", Alex greeted.

"Well young Hunter", William started. "Got the day off?"

"No", Hunter replied.

"Playing hooky", William asked.

"Yep", Hunter replied.

"You can come here anytime", William stated as he affectionately rubbed Hunter's head.

"Careful", Alex warned. "He just might."

With that Alex got to work while Hunter went to go visit the wolf.

That's when he made his own decision. He was going to learn how to be a wolf no matter what.

So the next day...he went onto the mountain.

HotXbun: Oh dear.

Challenge: Tell me what you think is going to happen to Hunter and Selena.

My Answer: If you've watched Wolf Children you'll know what happens.


	12. Chapter 12 Trouble at School

HotXbun: There's going to be trouble for Selena at school in this chapter (hence the name).

Fair warning. There will a quick yet violent scene in this chapter. You have been warned.

Disclaimer: I do not own Wizards of Waverley Place, Wolf Children or Avatar The Last Airbender. But I do own Selena, Hunter and Belle as well as Ethan, Ethan's mother, the principal and Mr Johnson, my OCs introduced in this chapter.

Chapter 12 Trouble at School

The now much bigger Selena was in class.

"Alright class", the teacher said getting everybody's attention. "Listen up. We're getting a new student today, so make him feel at home. Go ahead and introduce yourself."

"I'm Ethan", the new student introduced. "It's nice to meet you."

"Hi Ethan", everybody greeted.

With that Ethan sat behind Selena.

"So", he started. "At your house...do you have dogs?" **[Wolf Children Extra: Huh?]**

Upon hearing this...Selena looked at Ethan in shock.

"No we don't", she replied.

"Really", Ethan asked. "'Cause you kinda smile like you do." **[Wolf Children Extra: Way to make a girl feel special.]**

This caused Selena to look down sadly.

Ethan looked at Belle.

"Hey", he started. "Do you smell that?"

"Smell what", Belle asked.

"Huh", Ethan said. "I guess it's just me."

After class, Selena washed her hands thoroughly. But she was still worried about her smell.

She walked up to one of the classrooms and saw some of her friends goofing off with Ethan.

"Hey Selena", Belle called out. "Wanna play? Ethan's no good at Old Maiden But he's really funny."

"No", Selena replied before holding up a book. "I have to give this back."

With that Selena left.

"What's with her", Ethan asked.

"I don't know", Belle replied. "She's usually really sweet."

Ethan tried the whole day to talk to Selena. But she kept on avoiding him.

He eventually got her by the stairs.

"Just tell me the truth", he yelled.

This caused Selena to stop and turn around.

"About what", she asked.

"Did I make you mad or something", Ethan asked.

"No", Selena lied. "You didn't."

"Then you hate me because I'm the new kid", Ethan accused. "Is that it?"

"Look", Selena said sternly. "It's nothing."

"Then why are you running away", Ethan asked.

"I'm not running away", Selena lied before doing just that.

She got to the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm gonna be a little girl all the way home", she said with a hand on her heart. "I'm gonna be a little girl all the way home."

Selena heard Ethan coming and started running well repeating her mother's chant.

Ethan eventually cornered Selena outside.

And that's when she started to loose her cool. **[Wolf Children Extra: Oh no.]**

"Leave me alone", she yelled before shoving Ethan back hardly.

"What", he said in confusion.

"I mean it", Selena said before shoving Ethan again.

"What's with you", he asked as he held Selena's wrists. "Selena. Selena!"

In a flash...Ethan was on the ground with a bleeding ear.

And Selena was in her wolf form. A paw covered in blood. **[Wolf Children Extra: Oh no.]**

...

Alex was drawing at work.

"Alex", one of her co workers called out. "You got a phone call."

"Okay", Alex said before picking up her phone. "Alex Russo here. What?!"

Ten Minutes Later

And that's how Alex found herself at Selena's school.

She walked into the principal's office.

"Sorry to bother you with this at work", the principal apologized.

With that Ethan's mother got up pulling him with her.

"When I got here my son's head was covered in blood", she revealed.

"No it wasn't", Ethan lied before pulling his arm out of his mom's grasp.

"Selena", Alex said as she looked at her daughter.

"She hasn't said a word since it all happened", the principal revealed.

"Did you really hurt this boy", Alex asked Selena.

She didn't answer.

"Did you apologize?"

Still no answer.

"Do it now."

No answer.

"I'm not asking." **[Wolf Children Extra: Wow. Alex can be savage when she wants to be.]**

Selena knew there was no point in arguing with her mother. So she got up. But didn't look at Ethan.

"I'm sorry", she said softly.

"I'm very sorry about this", Alex apologized.

"Do you really think I'm going to let this go with a weak apology", Ethan's mother asked angrily. "What does that help if my son loses his hearing in that ear?"

With that Ethan's mom angrily glared at Alex.

"I'm holding you responsible for this", she revealed. "If his ears doesn't heal fully, I'll sue you for everything you've got!" **[Wolf Children Extra: Because Selena hurt Ethan's ear?]**

"Please Mrs Brown", the principal pleaded. "I doubt it will come to that."

"Stop going to her defense", Ethan's mom commanded. "My son's the one with the injury."

And then...Ethan said something. Something that scared Alex.

"A wolf. It was a wolf that did it. It wasn't her so back off."

Upon hearing this...Alex got a look of terror in her eyes.

"Ethan", said person's mother said in shock. "What are you saying? I'm sorry. A wolf?"

One Hour Later

Everybody in Selena's class were gossiping about what had happened when Selena walked in with the teacher.

"What happened to Ethan Mr Johnson", one of the students asked.

"He went home early", Mr Johnson revealed.

"Why'd he do that", the student asked.

"Because he got hurt", Mr Johnson revealed.

"Yeah", the student said. "But how did Ethan get hurt?"

"I'd rather not...", Mr Johnson started.

"Someone beat him up", one of the other students stated. "That's what I heard."

"That's not...", Mr Johnson started.

But before he could finish...Selena ran out the door!

Ten Minutes Later

Selena was in her mother's car with said person.

"I tried to be good", she stated. "I kept saying it, but it wouldn't work. Are they gonna kick me out of school? Will we have to move away...because of me?" **[Wolf Children Extra: Poor Selena.]**

With that Alex looked at her daughter.

"I'm sorry", the latter said as she started crying. "I'm so sorry mom! Mom! I tried so hard, but I..."

With that Alex pulled her daughter into a hug.

"I know you did baby."

HotXbun: Poor Selena!

Challenge: Tell me what you think will happen now?

My Answer: If you've watched wolf children then you'll know. If not...then you'll just have to wait and see.


	13. Chapter 13 Forgive Me

HotXbun: Ethan is going to try and make it up to Selena in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Wizards of Waverley Place, Wolf Children or Avatar The Last Airbender. But I do own Selena, Hunter, Belle and Ethan.

Chapter 13 Forgive Me **[Wolf Children Extra: Aww!]**

The Next Day

Naturally...Selena didn't go to school the next day.

So...Ethan came to bring her homework! **[Wolf Children Extra: (does spit take) What?!]**

He nervously stopped in front of Selena's house.

He saw Alex's car pull up...so he put the paper on the porch and ran away.

"Huh", Alex said as she got out of the car. "Wasn't that?"

With that Alex turned around and saw the paper.

She opened the door to the room she shared with her kids and saw Selena in bed.

"It's homework", she said. "From Ethan."

Selena just pulled the covers over her head...so Alex just closed the door. **[Wolf Children Extra: Eeeash. Selena's being a moody preteen.]**

One Week Later

Selena still hadn't gone back to school, but Ethan was not giving up.

Alex walked out of the car and saw some food.

She put it next to Selena who was hiding under her sewing kit.

"From you know who", she said.

But Selena didn't answer. **[Wolf Children Extra: Come on Selena!]**

The Next Day

Alex was working on the crops when she saw Ethan.

"Hi Ethan", she called out to him. "She went to hang out at Belle's. I'm sorry."

"Oh", Ethan said sadly. "Okay."

With that Ethan was about to leave...but Alex wasn't going to let him have come all that way for nothing.

"Hey", she yelled. "You thirsty?" **[Wolf Children Extra: It's rude to have a guest and not offer them a drink.]**

Ten Minutes Later

And that's how Ethan found himself in Alex's house.

She put a drink in front of him.

"It's the least I could do", Alex stated. "You come so far to get here everyday."

"I just don't want Selena to stop coming to school", Ethan revealed. "That's all."

With that Alex sat in the chair opposite Ethan's.

"I remember you saying in the principal's office that a wolf did it", she reminded him. "Is that true."

With that Ethan nodded.

"I think", he stated. "I saw it for just a second, but it was there! The wolf's the one who hurt me! Not Selena! It's no fair that she got in trouble for it! I know most of the other kids think she did it but they weren't even there." **[Wolf Children Extra: Awe! After everything that happened he's defending her!]**

"I see", Alex said. "And can I ask you one more thing? Do you hate wolves now?"

"Nah. I think they're pretty cool." **[Wolf Children Extra: They are.]**

This made Alex smile.

"I feel the same way."

The Next Day

Alex watched as her daughter walked out of the house.

Selena had begged her mother to let her go to school. Alex wasn't going to let her give that up so easily. **[Wolf Children Extra: You go Alex!]**

Suddenly...Selena stopped...looked up...and gasped.

Ethan was standing right there!

"Hey Selena", he greeted. "Wanna see my ear?" **[Wolf Children Extra: His ear?]**

Before Selena could protest...Ethan ripped the bandage off to reveal the claw marks on his ear. **[Wolf Children Extra: Ouch!]**

"Looks cool huh", he asked. "Wanna touch it?" **[Wolf Children Extra: Touch it?]**

Once again Selena didn't have time to protest as Ethan grabbed her hand and put it on his ear. **[Wolf Children Extra: Talk about being forward.]**

"Does it hurt", Selena asked.

"It itches", Ethan revealed before looking at Selena's hand.

The same hand that clawed his ear.

Selena pulled her hand back.

"Well", she started. "Come on."

With that Selena and Ethan left...and Alex smiled.

Suddenly...Hunter walked out of the house.

"I'm heading out", he revealed.

"Where are you going", Alex asked.

And then...Hunter said something that confused Alex.

"To visit Noah." **[Wolf Children Extra: Noah?]**

"Noah", Alex asked in confusion.

"He teaches me...about life." **[Wolf Children Extra: Okay. That's not weird at all.]**

"I see", Alex said in confusion. "Well, be careful."

"Okay", Hunter said as he started leaving.

"And don't stay out to late", Alex added.

"Got it", Hunter started. "Love you mom."

"Love you too", Alex said.

With that Hunter left...and Alex only had one thing on her mind.

"Who's Noah?"

HotXbun: That's what I'd like to know.

Challenge: Tell me who you think Noah is.

My Answer: If you've watched wolf children then you'll know. If not...then you'll just have to wait and see.


	14. Chapter 14 Are We Wolves or Human?

HotXbun: Fair warring. Selena and Hunter are going to get into a fight in this chapter! And it's intense! You have been warned.

Meg98: Sorry, but Mason isn't coming back. The whole point of the story is Alex having to take care of her kids by herself.

Disclaimer: I do not own Wizards of Waverley Place, Wolf Children or Avatar The Last Airbender. But I do own Selena, Hunter, Grandpa James and Olivia.

Chapter 14 Are We Wolves or Human?

That Afternoon

Alex went to go and visit Olivia.

"Where's Selena", the latter asked.

"I finally got her to go back to school", Alex revealed.

"I knew she'd come around", Olivia stated. "What about Hunter?"

"He isn't a big fan of school", Alex revealed. "Neither was I."

"Ain't nothing wrong with that", Grandpa James stated. "Tomas Jefferson never finished grade school! Didn't know that did you? Worked for him and it worked for me."

"Don't you tell that boy to drop out", Olivia commanded as her father left.

"By the way", Alex started. "Do you know if someone named Noah lives on the mountain?"

"Noah", Olivia asked in confusion.

"Hunter says he has a friend named Noah and I think he lives up there", Alex revealed.

"Doesn't ring a bell", Olivia replied. "This time of year everyone's down here tending field." **[Wolf Children Extra: Interesting.]**

The Next Day

Hunter was helping his mother with the crops while telling her about Noah.

"When it comes to the mountain, Noah knows everything", he revealed. "He's been up there for a long time."

"I'm surprised you get along with someone much older", Alex stated. "You should bring him for a visit Hunter. He sounds like a great guy. I'd love to meet him."

"Noah isn't much for people", Hunter revealed. "Unlike the other animals, he doesn't come down much." **[Wolf Children Extra: Animal?! Noah is a animal?!]**

Upon hearing this...Alex looked at Hunter in shock.

"Then again", he started. "He'd be alright with you."

The Next Day

And that's how Alex found herself on the mountain with Hunter.

He stopped at a field...and pointed to a fox.

"That's him", Hunter revealed. "This entire mountain is his domain."

With that Alex took out a cloth with food in it.

"I wanted to thank you for teaching my son the things that I can't", she said.

With that Alex put the food down and Noah took it.

Hunter then went off with him.

And so...Hunter kept on learning under Noah.

While Alex was happy for her son...Selena wasn't. **[Wolf Children Extra: Oh no.]**

That Night

Hunter was telling his sister about Noah.

"You should really come onto the mountain with me Selena", he stated. "Noah can teach you a lot of stuff too. I can hunt a lot better because of him. Also, I can read the terrain much better as well."

"I don't wanna know that stuff", Selena revealed.

"Why not", Hunter asked.

"Try coming to school if you're so eager to learn", Selena commanded.

"I like the mountain", Hunter stated. "I learn real stuff there."

"I like school", Selena stated.

"Why's that", Hunter asked.

"Look", Selena started angrily. "Just come to school already!"

"No thanks", Hunter said.

"Why is that", Selena asked.

"Because I'm a wolf."

"You're a human."

"No. I'm not."

Selena looked at her brother in shock before looking down at her homework sadly.

"I've decided that I'm better off as a human."

"Why is that? Tell me why Selena!"

"Because that's what I am! I am a human!"

"You know your a wolf. Don't lie to yourself."

That made Selena lose it and...throw her eraser at her brother!

"Just shut up! You don't know what I've been through!"

"What's with you?"

Selena didn't answer. She slapped Hunter instead!

"You're going to school tomorrow!"

"No way!"

"You're going or else!"

"I said no!"

With that Hunter flipped over the table causing Selena to fall!

She looked over the table and saw Hunter in his wolf form.

"Wanna fight?"

And that's how Selena and Hunter started physically hurting each other!

Alex heard this and ran into the room.

"What's going on", she asked angrily before gasping.

Selena and Hunter were literally tearing each other apart!

"What has gotten into you two", Alex asked angrily. "Stop this right now!"

But Selena and Hunter didn't listen. They just kept on fighting each other.

Alex tried to pull them apart, but couldn't.

Selena and Hunter ended up wrecking the whole house until the former locked herself in the bathroom.

"Hunter", Alex yelled as she ran up to her son. "What ha..."

Alex stopped talking when she saw Hunter.

His eyes. They were glowing red.

Alex remembered Mason telling her about what that meant. It meant he was letting his wolf side take over.

"Hunter?"

While this happened...Selena cried in the bathtub. Her body covered in scars. And she was left wondering what had happened to the bond she and her brother used to have.

Alex started cleaning the house after she sent her kids to bed.

She saw that Mason's driver license had fallen and put it back up.

"Selena and Hunter have started choosing their own paths in life", she revealed. "I moved here to give them that freedom...but now that they're spreading their wings...I just...it's hard. You know?"

HotXbun: Poor Alex. She doesn't know what to do.

Challenge: Tell me if you think Selena and Hunter will make up.

My Answer: I hope so!


	15. Chapter 15 What To Do?

HotXbun: Here It is! The semi final chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Wizards of Waverley Place, Wolf Children or Avatar The Last Airbender. But I do own Selena, Hunter and Ethan."

Chapter 15 What To Do?

One Year Later

 _During my final year of grade school...the countryside was hit with a number of record breaking storms. Hunter started spending more time up on the mountain then ever. He was worried about what all that extra rain was doing to the plants and animals who called the mountain their home. He was also worried about Noah._

Alex was worriedly sitting in the living room fixing up Hunter's wolf doll.

It was raining and he still hadn't come back.

She looked up...and gasped.

Hunter was standing by the doorway soaking wet!

"Hunter", Alex yelled before she ran up to her son. "You had me worried sick, you know that? You're soaking wet! Hold on! I'll run you a hot bath!"

Alex was about to leave...but Hunter said something that stopped her.

"It's Noah", he said sadly. "He can't move because he hurt his leg. I think...he's going to die."

This made Alex look at Hunter sadly.

"He's the guardian of the mountain and everything on it", Hunter reminded Alex. "Somebody has to take his place."

This made Alex look at Hunter in shock...and then in anger.

"No way", she commanded before grabbing her son's shoulders. "I don't want you going back there! I mean it! You just turned eleven Hunter! You're just a kid! An eleven year old wolf is an adult but that's different! You're not a..."

Alex then stopped herself before she said something she would regret.

"Please Hunter. Don't go onto the mountain again. Please. For me."

And this is what made Hunter look up. This is was made Hunter wonder where he belonged.

...

Selena was watching Ethan play basketball at school.

While she did...she thought about something she heard from her classmates earlier.

" _Hey! Did you hear?"_

" _Hear what?"_

" _I overheard my parents talking when they thought I'd gone to sleep. I heard them say...Ethan's mom is getting married again!"_

" _Ethan's mom is getting married again?"_

" _Why is she doing that?"_

" _Wait, so Ethan is going to have a new dad now?"_

" _That's kinda cool."_

" _Yeah, But get this! Ethan doesn't know his mom is getting married again!"_

" _What!"_

" _Why would she do that?"_

" _This is super secret! You can't tell him!"_

Selena snapped out of it when Ethan scored a point.

She took her bag and left.

That Night

Hunter woke up in the middle of the night and walked out of his room.

But before he did...he looked at his mother.

He then opened the front door.

He was about to go onto the mountain...but instead decided to just sit down.

He didn't know what to do.

He loved the mountain.

But he also loved his mother.

HotXbun: Poor Hunter.

Sorry there were no 'Wolf Children Extras' in this chapter. I didn't want to take away from the drama.

Challenge: Tell me what you think Hunter will do.

My Answer: If you've watched wolf children then you'll know. If not...then you'll just have to wait and see.


	16. Chapter 16 Forever a Family

HotXbun: Here it is! The final chapter! I want to thank everybody who has read this!

Fair warning. This chapter will be jumping from scene to scene, so it may get a bit confusing.

Disclaimer: I do not own Wizards of Waverley Place, Wolf Children or Avatar The Last Airbender. But I do own Selena, Hunter, Ethan and Belle.

Chapter 16 Forever a Family **[Wolf Children Extra: How's that for a dramatic last chapter name?]**

One Month Later

Selena ran to the porch.

She was wearing a royal blue, sleeveless, knee length dress and white trainers.

Her hair was now waist length and she had rectangular shaped bangs that covers her forehead. It was straight and loose.

Hunter walked up to her.

He was wearing a white, long sleeved shirt; black jeans and black sneakers with white laces, white tips and white soles.

His hair now reached the nape of his neck and was layered. He also had layered bangs that covered his forehead.

"Selena", he started. "Don't go to school." **[Wolf Children Extra: Huh?]**

"What", Selena asked in shock.

"Just stay at home with mom okay", Hunter asked.

"What for", Selena asked. **[Wolf Children Extra: Yeah. What for?]**

Before Hunter could answer...Alex walked in.

She was wearing a baby pink, long sleeved top and a light purple, knee length, pleaded skirt with white flowers on it.

Her hair was tied into a bun. **[Wolf Children Extra: Man. Motherhood has made Alex girly!]**

"You know the school bus won't wait", she reminded Selena.

"I'm going", Selena said before looking at Hunter. "Why don't you keep her company Hunter. See you later mom!"

"Bye honey", Alex called out as her daughter left.

Hunter couldn't let her go without saying something. So he ran up to Selena and grabbed her wrist causing her to turn around.

"What is it Hunter", she asked. "I need to get to school."

"I just...", Hunter started. "I wanted to say...I'm sorry."

"For what", Selena asked in confusion.

"For what happened last year", Hunter replied. "I had no right to say what I did. If you want to be human, I can't tell you not to. It's your choice."

Upon hearing this...Selena looked at her brother in shock before she looked down sadly.

"I'm sorry too", she apologized. "I shouldn't have tried to force you to go to school. It's just...I missed you. You and I haven't really spent much time together ever since I started going to school. We could spend a little more time together if you went to school."

Now it was Hunter's turn to look at his sibling in shock.

He then smiled at Selena before giving her a hug.

"No matter where I go...you will always be my sister." **[Wolf Children Extra: Foreshadowing!]**

Selena didn't say anything. She just hugged her brother back.

"I love you Hunter."

"I love you too Selena."

With that Selena let go of Hunter and smiled.

"Well", she started. "Enough with all the feels. I need to get to school. Bye Hunter!"

With that Selena left.

 _If only I knew why my brother had said that. It's because he knew...that may be the last time we ever saw each other._ **[Wolf Children Extra: (does spit take) What?!]**

Alex walked up to Hunter.

"What was that about", she asked.

"Just me making amends."

One Hour Later

Alex was doing the dishes when she heard on the radio that a large rainstorm was heading towards the area. **[Wolf Children Extra: Oh no.]**

With that she took off the washing before she and Hunter boarded up the house!

While they were doing so Hunter looked at the mountain.

The storm could badly effect all the animals that lived there. They needed a leader. **[Wolf Children Extra: Don't do it Hunter!]**

...

Selena was in class when the students noticed how heavy the rain had become.

"Listen up everybody", Mr Johnson (who was promoted to a fifth grade teacher) said. "It looks like there's one heck of a rain storm coming...so we're ending the school day early. **[Wolf Children Extra: Yes!]**

With that all the students got up and left the classroom.

"Wait", Mr Johnson yelled. "I wasn't finished yet! They're calling your parents to pick you guys up! Go to the gym and you'll be put in groups based on where you live! I hope you guys got all that!" **[Wolf Children Extra: Kids. You say the words 'ending the school day early' and then they're gone.]**

But there was one student who didn't rush to leave.

Ethan. **[Wolf Children Extra: Ethan?]**

...

Alex was doing the laundry in the living room while Hunter ate at the dining table.

Suddenly...lightning struck...and the power went out! **[Wolf Children Extra: Great (note my sarcasm.)**

"A blackout", Alex said before leaving to fix the problem.

And when she did...Hunter looked up.

"Sorry mom." **[Wolf Children Extra: Sorry? Why is he sorry?]**

Five Minutes Later

Alex had just finished getting off the phone with Selena's school and she walked into the living room.

"Hunter", she started as she grabbed her kids' raincoats. "Wanna come with me to pick up Selena?"

Alex stopped when she saw that her son was no longer at the dining table.

"Honey", Alex asked before she looked around. "Where'd you go?"

Alex then looked at the front of the house...and gasped.

Hunter was walking into the rain!

"Hunter", Alex yelled before she ran outside. "Hunter!"

The wind picked up and pushed Alex back a bit.

When she looked up...she saw Hunter heading towards the mountain!

She ran to the end of the road...but Hunter was gone!

"Hunter", Alex called in concern. "Where are you?"

Alex looked at the direction of the mountain and headed that way.

...

Selena was sitting in the school's gym with Belle, Ethan and two first year students.

Belle had long, dark brown hair that was wavy and loose with a bun at the back of her head; royal blue eyes and pale skin.

She was wearing a yellow, sleeveless, button up top; royal blue jeans and yellow flats.

Ethan had dirty blonde, layered hair that reached the nape of his neck; olive green eyes and pale skin.

He also still had the red claw marks on his ear. But he didn't mind. He said it made him look cool. **[Wolf Children Extra: Thank goodness.]**

He was wearing a red blood, short sleeved shirt; sand colored, knee length khaki shorts and white trainers.

A loud bang of thunder roared over the gym frightening the students. **[Wolf Children Extra: I know. I don't like thunder either.]**

"Why isn't mommy here yet", one of the first years asked his sister.

"Try not to be afraid", Ethan said.

"But I'm scared", the first year stated.

"Come on", Ethan said. "Getting stuck at school could be kind of fun. We could play cards all night?"

"Really", the first year asked. "All night?"

"That sounds fun", Belle stated.

"Like a sleepover", the other first year pointed out.

"I'll go get the cards from the classroom", Ethan said before getting up and leaving.

"So, what card games do you know", the first year asked his sister.

"Well", she started. "I know Old Maiden but that's it."

"That's boring", the first year stated before he pushed his sister!

"Hey", Belle said. "Don't be a brat!" **[Wolf Children Extra: You should be nice to your siblings.]**

Suddenly a man walked into the gym.

"Belle", he called out. "Are you in here?"

"It's about time daddy", Belle stated as the man (who was her father) kneeled down next to her. "What took you so long?"

"Sorry honey", Belle's father apologized. "It's not easy driving in this weather. Hey Selena. Want me to drop you off on the way?"

"Good call", Belle stated before looking at Selena. "Come on. Grab your backpack."

Before Selena answered...she looked at Ethan.

He ran off.

He seemed upset.

Selena wanted to stay to find out why.

"Thanks for the offer, but I think my mom is going to be here soon." **[Wolf Children Extra: No she isn't.]**

"You sure", Belle's father asked. "It's no problem."

"Yeah", Belle said. "Come on silly."

"I don't want my mom to come all this way for nothing", Selena lied.

"That's a good point", Belle's father stated before getting up with his daughter. "Well. See ya."

"Bye."

Ten Minutes Later

Almost all of the students had been picked up.

Only Selena and the two first years remained.

And Ethan. Who had yet to return. **[Wolf Children Extra: That doesn't look good.]**

"It's been a while", Selena pointed out to one of the first year students. "Where's Ethan?" **[Wolf Children Extra: That's what I'd like to know.]**

With that Selena got up and went looking for Ethan.

When she did the other first year student ran up to her brother.

"Oh", she said. "Did Selena's mommy pick her up?"

Before the first year student could answer his sister...Mr Johnson walked into the room from the emergency exit.

"To those who are still here", he called out. "Come over here! We'll drive you home in the school van okay!" **[Wolf Children Extra: Oh no.]**

...

Selena found Ethan sleeping in one of the classrooms. **[Wolf Children Extra: What's he doing in there?]**

He woke up and saw her.

"Why are you here", he asked in shock.

"You...", Selena started. "You disappeared."

With that Selena and Ethan made their way back to the gym.

When they did...they saw that all the students and teachers were gone! **[Wolf Children Extra: Oh no.]**

"They're all gone", Selena said in shock. "Did they all get picked up?"

"It looks like even the teachers ditched us", Ethan stated. **[Wolf Children Extra: Well you weren't where you were supposed to!]**

"I just hope my mom's okay out there", Selena said before rubbing her arm. "It's chilly."

"Come on then", Ethan said before he started walking away. "Selena!"

"Oh", Selena said as she turned around. "I'm coming!"

With that Ethan and Selena started walking through the halls.

"What happens if no one comes to get us", Selena asked.

"I guess we'll have to spend the night at school", Ethan replied.

"But where will we sleep", Selena asked.

"They've got those beds in the nurse's office."

"And what about food", Selena asked.

"We'll look through the cafeteria", Ethan replied.

"And what if they never find us", Selena asked. "We just live at school forever?" **[Wolf Children Extra: I'm sure they'll find you Selena.]**

"I can get a job delivering papers or something", Ethan replied as he and Selena stood in front of the large mirror at the staircase.

"You're just a kid", Selena pointed out. "Who's gonna hire you?"

"No problem", Ethan stated. "I'll just lie about how old I am. I can pass for middle school right?"

"No way", Selena replied.

"You sure", Ethan asked.

Selena didn't answer. She just looked at herself in the mirror instead.

"I'm tired of feeling like a kid."

Ethan looked at Selena in shock before he too looked at himself in the mirror.

"Me too."

...

Alex was climbing a mountain!

She still hadn't found Hunter and was covered in cuts!

Suddenly...she tripped!

She managed to grab onto a branch and she tried to pull herself up.

But the branch broke and she fell to the ground!

Alex laid on the ground half conscious.

And while she did...she said this.

"My son is gone, and he's on his own. I have to keep him safe no matter what. I have to keep him safe."

...

A security guard was at the school.

He looked in one of the classrooms.

"Anyone here", he asked.

When he got no response he left.

And when he did...Ethan and Selena popped up from behind the desks! **[Wolf Children Extra: Why did they do that?! He could've taken them home!]**

"He's gone", Ethan said.

"My heart was beating so fast", Selena revealed as she put her hand on said body part. "Wait a minute. Why did we hide? He could've taken us home!" **[Wolf Children Extra: That's what I said!]**

Ethan didn't answer.

"Ethan", Selena said sternly.

But still no answer.

Selena gave up and looked out the window.

The rain had flooded the parking lot.

"It's like an ocean", Selena stated. "Waiting to drown me. Ethan, were you serious about us living at school?"

"If nobody shows up we gotta", Ethan stated.

"They will", Selena stated. "I bet your mom is on her way right now."

"As if." **[Wolf Children Extra: What?]**

"Why wouldn't she be", Selena asked.

And that's when Selena remembered what her classmates had told her last month. That's when she realized why Ethan had been so upset.

She turned to look at him.

"You know why", he stated. "She got married again. And she's having a baby with him. Once it gets here, she'll no longer need me." **[Wolf Children Extra: Poor Ethan.]**

"But when your ear got hurt she was so worried about you", Selena reminded Ethan.

"That was last year", Ethan reminded Selena. "Things have changed."

This made Selena look at Ethan sadly.

"Don't get me wrong", he started. "It's not like I care. I'll just run away from home. Become a wrestler or a boxer. Live my life like a lone wolf. What do you think?"

"You don't have a muscle on you Ethan", Selena stated. "You'll be out in a second."

"I'll train", Ethan stated. "None stop, 'cause I'm alone."

Upon hearing this Selena looked at Ethan in shock.

He smiled at her but she just put a hand on her heart.

She didn't know if Ethan was joking or not. But the fact that he wouldn't even joke about something like that scared her.

She then thought about what her mother had told her when she was six.

 _"If you turn into wolves in front of people, it'll surprise them too much. No matter what, you have to promise not to do that. Can you promise mommy that?"_

 _"I promise."_

"Sorry mom", Selena apologized. "But I have to break that promise." **[Wolf Children Extra: (does spit take) What?!]**

With that Selena opened the window...letting the rain in.

She then turned to face Ethan.

"Ethan", she started. "That day the wolf came and clawed up your ear..."

With that Selena broke the promise she made to her mother. With that she turned into a wolf.

"...it was me. I've wanted to tell you for so long now. I couldn't not tell you anymore."

With that...Ethan said something. Something that shocked Selena.

"All this time...I knew." **[Wolf Children Extra: (does spit take again) What?!]**

Upon hearing this Selena looked at Ethan in shock.

"Don't worry", he reassured. "I never told anyone. And I'm never gonna. You're safe. No more crying."

This made Selena smile.

"I'm not crying", she lied. "It's just rain."

With that Selena wiped away the 'rain.'

"Thanks Ethan."

 _And so...after all this time, I told Ethan the truth. I was happy to finally have a friend I could talk to about this. And I knew that being at school was where I belonged._ **[Wolf Children Extra: And that's the last we'll be seeing of Selena.]**

...

Alex was still laying on the ground...when someone walked up to her.

...

And so...we are where we were at the beginning of the story.

Alex was looking around the field she was laying in.

"Hunter", she called out. "Hunter. Where'd you go?"

Alex then saw what looked like Hunter.

"There you are", she said before she started walking up to him. "I've been looking for you every where silly pup. Let's go so we can pick up Selena."

With that the figure turned around. And it was not Hunter.

It was Mason. **[Wolf Children Extra: (does spit take again) Mason?!]**

"Alex", he said.

Upon hearing this...Alex smiled before she ran up and hugged her husband.

"I've missed you so much", she revealed.

"You've had to be mother and father both", Mason pointed out. "I'm sorry. I've watched over you the whole time though."

"I know you have", Alex revealed.

"You've done a good job raising our kids", Mason stated.

"Don't lie", Alex commanded. "I've messed up a bunch."

"I mean it Alex", Mason stated. "Selena and Hunter have turned out fine."

"No", Alex stated. "You're wrong, because..."

And that's when Alex remembered what had happened.

She let go of Mason and started looking around.

"Hunter is lost", she revealed. "And I was looking for him. Hunter!"

"Hunter is fine", Mason stated. "Don't worry."

"But he..."

"He's an adult", Mason stated. "He knows himself."

This made Alex look at her husband in shock.

"An adult?"

"Hunter knows where he's meant to be."

...

Turns out it was Hunter who had found his mother. **[Wolf Children Extra: Phew!]**

He was currently carrying his mother to safety. **[Wolf Children Extra: He can carry his mother? He's a strong ten year old. And that's the final 'Wolf Children Extra!']**

Hunter put his mother down in a parking lot near the mountain.

He then kissed her forehead.

"Goodbye mom. I love you. And tell Selena that I love her too. And that I'm sorry."

With that Hunter started walking away.

As he did...Alex woke up.

She slowly lifted her head and saw Hunter walk away.

She then saw him transform into a wolf.

He looked like an adult.

"Hunter? Hunter!"

With that Hunter turned around and looked at his mother.

"This is what you want? Aren't I...aren't I supposed to have taught you something important in life by now? What have I taught you? And now?"

Hunter then smiled at his mother.

"Mom, everything I am is because of you. Thank you. Goodbye...and I love you."

With that...Hunter jumped over the fence and started running higher and higher onto the mountain.

"Wait! Hunter! Hunter! Don't go!"

Alex then put down her stretched out hand and started crying.

"Hunter. Hunter."

Then...Alex heard something causing her to look up.

It was Hunter. The rising sun was shining on him.

And seeing that made Alex smile with realization.

"He's right", she said referring to what Mason had told her. "You're where you belong!"

With that Hunter looked down at his smiling mother.

"You'll be fine."

With that Hunter left...but Alex knew he was going to be okay. Because she raised him while.

 _It's been years now, but mom still remembers everything about that morning. The leafs on the beach trees. The glittering spider webs. Even the sky itself. All of them shown as they had been scrubbed clean. In a single night...the whole world had been reborn._

 _To mom...it had been._

One Year Later

 _The next year...I moved away from home to live in the dorms at the junior high school. Before I left...mother reminisced about the twelve years she spent raising us. She said it was like living in a dream, or a fairytale. She smiled as she said it. Her gaze like the peak of a distant mountain. And in that moment...I knew I could go. She was fine. We all were._

Alex cooked up some food and placed some in front of Mason's driver's license.

 _Even now...she lives in that old house in the countryside. Alone..._

 _...but content._

As Alex looked at Mason's driver's license...she heard howling.

She smiled...knowing it was Hunter. Knowing that he was alright. Knowing that both of her kids were.

She looked at Mason's driver's license again...

...and smiled.

HotXbun: The End!

Thank you everybody so much for reading this story. It means a lot.

As of now I don't have any sequel ideas...but if you have any then feel free to let me know!

Also...this story now has broken the record for the fastest time it has taken me to finish a story! That record use to be held by 'Shouldn't Love You.' But that will forever be known as the first story I ever completed! As while as the first story to get a sequel!

And now I say goodbye.

Challenge: Tell me if you think Alex did a good job raising her kids.

My Answer: I think she did.


End file.
